Behnaz Fattahi...25/01/1392....Educational Uses of Social Bookmarking
Educational Uses of Social Bookmarking As we live in a world in which every day new technologies are appeared and every day millions of people are trying out these technologies, so the arrival of these new technologies in the education system is not a strange matter. Nowadays educators are trying to learn to their students how to use new technologies in order to learn more and better. Social bookmarking tools have been popular among people specially educators. They try to bring this new service into schools and academic institutions. Soon teachers invite their students to use these services. This vision is much different from the traditional classroom in which most student work is done in isolation, never finding connection to a larger whole that might be produced by the class in its entirety. That's not to say that in this new world students don't do their own work. But it does mean that responsibility for that work is in some way shared by those interacting with it, the readers and commentators from within the classroom or outside, if allowed. Learning is a continuous conversation among many participants. Social Bookmarking for Education How can social bookmarking be used for educational purposes? *A teacher could set up an account for each class, tag resources and make the URL available to the class. As the work is web-based it can be modified and updated from any internet connected computer. Likewise students can access the resources from any internet connected computer. *A specific tag (within a group of tags) could be used to direct individual students to specific readings or resources. *A collaborative account could be created, the username and password shared by a class or group of students who could then tag and share resources. *Library staff could maintain a list of tags specifically relevant to their school's curriculum Many of bookmarking services also have RSS feeds, so students who use a news aggregator can see new postings automatically. Students will apply technology tools and peripherals to support personal productivity, group collaboration, and learning throughout the curriculum Students will select and use appropriate tools and technology resources to accomplish a variety of tasks and solve problems. •'''[http://www.delicious.com/ '''Delicious]: ''' A social bookmarking service that allows users to tag, save, manage and share web pages from a centralized source. Delicious can be used by professionals to share industry resources that are particularly useful. Delicious users store their favorite websites or resources online and other users can easily access bookmarks. Often websurfers will use Delicious to find resources that they consider to be relevant and qualified. Delicious is one of the most used social bookmarking tools on the web. From primary through VET to higher education, there is a place for delicious as part of delivering courses and supporting learners. It has a simple interface and intuitive features that are perfect for students of all levels and abilities. Delicious allows anyone to identify, classify and share useful websites. It allows the sites to be 'tagged' with key words that will make it easy for other users to find those sites. The key benefit is that teachers can make online resources accessible to learners wherever they log on. It also means that the learners can share new resources they have found with their fellow learners. '''Delicious in Education Students will apply technology tools and peripherals to support personal productivity, group collaboration, and learning throughout the curriculum Students will select and use appropriate tools and technology resources to accomplish a variety of tasks and solve problems